Conventionally, as this kind of stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container, there has been disclosed, for example, a stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container provided with a screw rod which has a core chuck holding a stick-shaped cosmetic material and a male screw, a sleeve which has an inner portion supporting the screw rod so as to be non-rotatable and slidable in an axial direction, and a tubular main body which is connected to a rear portion of the sleeve so as to be rotatable around an axis, and has a female screw engaged with the male screw of the screw rod, and relatively rotating the sleeve and the main body so as to feed the stick-shaped cosmetic material held in the screw rod, wherein the inner portion of the main body having the female screw formed therein has a deformability which can disengage the male screw and the female screw on the basis of an excessive torque (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-159119).
In the stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container mentioned above, in the case that the excessive torque is applied to the screw rod, it is possible to actuate a so-called torque limiter structured such that the screw rod runs idle on the basis of disengagement of the male screw and the female screw, whereby it is possible to prevent the container from being broken.
In this case, the conventional torque limiter in this kind of stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container is realized by employing any means for devising the structure of the engaging portion between the screw rod and the sleeve, or the engaging portion between the screw rod and the main body in one way or another, however, since no means except the means mentioned above has been proposed, it is an actual condition that a technical alternative is narrowed.